


A Silly Phase

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Insecure Tony, M/M, New Relationship, sex buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this thing with Gibbs is nothing, it’s meaningless.  It’s an alternative to a workout in the gym, a cardiac workout that’s more fun than running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Phase

Tony doesn’t do feelings.  Not the squishy, lovey-dovey kind at least. 

He’s great with being annoyed or down-right angry.  He’s cheerful, excited, worried and anxious.  He’s been a little blue and probably depressed enough to be on meds, not that he did.  DiNozzos don’t go in for that sort of thing. 

He’s been in lust more than a few times and infatuated on occasion.  Love?  Yeah, he’s tried it, and like unagi, it doesn’t agree with him.  It causes all kinds of trouble and makes his stomach hurt. 

So this thing with Gibbs is nothing, it’s meaningless.  It’s an alternative to a workout in the gym, a cardiac workout that’s more fun than running.

And Gibbs feels the same way, obviously.  He hasn’t changed how he treats Tony at work or at home.  At either his house or Tony’s apartment, he acts the same.  They have a drink or two, maybe watch a game or an old movie if there’s something on they both like.  It all feels normal, nothing is different, certainly nothing like any romantic relationship Tony’s been in.  There’s no pressure, no urgent phone calls or texts after hours and Tony doesn’t feel a need to act any different than usual at work.  It’s nothing, this thing they’re doing.

“Tony, is there something wrong?” Jethro asks.

Tony startles, thinking Jethro had fallen asleep awhile ago.  “Wrong?  Nothing’s wrong, why do you think something’s wrong?”

“You’re thinking so loud it’s keeping me awake.”

“Sorry.  I guess I’m just thinking…what are we doing, Jethro?”

“Well,” Jethro replies, looking over at Tony.  “I was trying to get to sleep, and you apparently want to fidget and sigh loudly.”

“No, I mean, what are we doing?  Together like this.”  Tony looks over at Gibbs, who looks relaxed, still a little flushed from their earlier workout.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Tony.   Are you looking for a definition of what we’re doing together?”

“I don’t know,” Tony shrugs.  “Maybe?  Is that weird?  It’s needy, isn’t it? Oh god, I’m needy.”

Jethro snorts.  “Maybe.  I guess I don’t think about putting a name on everything.  We’ve known each other for how long?  Eight years?  Almost nine?”  He pauses while Tony nods.  “So we’re friends, and we trust each other.  And sometimes you’re annoying and childish.  And usually smart and funny.  The sex is good.  You put up with my moods and up until now you haven’t been pushy about us and what we’re doing.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be pushy, but sometimes this just seems strange.”  Tony shakes his head as best as he can against his pillow.  “Cause I like this and I think this is good with us together, but I thought we were both straight.  But we’re sleeping together and usually, for me, liking someone and sex don’t go together too well.”

Jethro rolls on his side to study Tony before he answers.  “Well, I kind of think it’s a little more than just sleeping together.  When we’re not at work, you’re here.  You have clothes here and I buy your favorite beer.  You annoy me less than most people.  To me, that’s a relationship.”

“We’re in a relationship?” Tony asks, eyes wide.  “Why didn’t I know that?”

Jethro smiles and shrugs. “Not sure.  Did you want me to get a T-shirt that says “I’m with oblivious?”

“I didn’t know you’d know about those shirts,” Tony says, smiling.

“Notice I didn’t suggest the one that says I’m with stupid.”

“Relationship, huh.  I guess I’m okay with that.”  He reaches over and brushes a hand down Jethro’s jaw.  “You know, I think that’s the most I’ve heard you talk at one time.  You may have used up your entire word allotment for the year.”

Jethro pushes Tony onto his side and then pulls him into his chest.  “Then you’ll have to fill in any silences.  Except now, when it would be nice if you were quiet and went to sleep.”

Tony yawns and moves back into Jethro’s arms, happy to be the little spoon tonight.  “Absolutely.  Thanks for explaining things, Boss.”

“Any time.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the 10cc song "I'm Not In Love"


End file.
